A Potter's Loot
by sighed-anonymous
Summary: Pirate Lord Voldemort killed Pirate King James Potter for his amazing amount of treasure. However, it was never found. Now it's up to James' old firstmate Sirius Black and James' son Harry, to find it before Voldemort does. Read & Review!
1. The Elusive Lily

A Potter's Loot

Chapter 1

The Elusive Lily 

James Potter lay beneath the feet of the most dangerous, and the cruelest pirate on the seven seas. Lord Voldemort, to his followers, Tom Riddle, to his adversaries, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to those who fear him. "There was no treasure found." One of is loyal minions, or Death Eaters, as they called themselves, whispered into his ear.

Voldemort turned to the fallen Pirate King, "Where is the treasure, Potter!" He hissed, grabbing the dying man by the front of his blood-matted robes, "Give me the treasure or I'll destroy this ship with everyone one it!"

Snorting deeply within his throat, James spit in the other pirates face, "No honor amongst thieves, Tom." Voldemort dropped the broken man, furiously whipping the saliva and mucus from his face, "You're not the only one after my fortune, and just like them you'll have to find it for yourself."

Unsheathing his sword, Voldemort ran it through the torso of the man who was famed as being the best pirate to seal across the Atlantic. Hazel eyes turned cold, as a trail of blood dripped from the once living mans mouth, "So much for being the best!" Turning to his crewmen that had just found their way to the deck, "Spare no one, I never want to see this ship or a Potter again!"

The crew wasted no time lighting the wicks on the barrels they'd just placed in the bowel of the ship. As The Nagini sailed away the Elusive Lily caught flames. A cruel smile cracked at the corners of Voldemort's face as he watched pieces of beautifully, carved wood splinter and explode, water over taking the once gorgeous sail. Unbeknownst to the evil pirate Lord, the smallest Potter lay unconscious floating away from his destroyed past.

Harry Potter had been found nearly ten days later still floating unconscious on a dilapidated piece of wood, which sank quickly after the boy was pulled from its ranks. He was charted off to Surrey, the closest port development that harbored a hospital. There he spent an entire week in a coma, when he woke he could remember nothing but his and his mothers name.

Thus he met his only living relatives, and to be honest he'd have rather spent the rest of his life floating around on the log, than with the Dursleys. Harry had been ten when he arrived at his Uncles estate. Vernon Dursley though extremely course and rude, was the governor of Surrey, he could not refuse his young nephew if he hoped to keep his clean public image.

Thus Harry was shuffled falsely into the Dursley home to be treated as nothing more than a slave. For years he was used to clean the stables, floors, dishes, windows, clothes, and everything else the Dursleys could think of. Dudley, Harry's over weight cousin often times used the much smaller boy as a means of amusement. Chasing Harry around, using him as a punching bag, and getting the young boy into trouble with his relatives.

However, one night was to change it all.

Surrey stood in large bold letters on the old worn map. Tanned finger ran across the name, and wondered if it was possible, if James had honestly left the only key to his fortune with his only son. Captain Sirius Black leaned heavily against the banister of his ship The Marauder, "Where are we headed Sirius?" his first mate and navigator Remus Lupin wondered, peering over his shoulder.

"Surrey." Sirius handed over the map, "I know it's old, but I wouldn't ask you, if I didn't think you could handle it."

Remus watched his Captain with weary amber eyes, when Sirius said the map was old he hadn't been lying. Each corner was frayed and there were hardly any destinations legible and the right hand corner was complete chard off. The only thing Remus could read was Surrey. "What's in Surrey?"

Sirius watched his tawny haired friend, "My Godson."


	2. Captain Sirius Black

Chapter 2

**Captain Sirius Black **

Harry tossed his last bell of hay into the stack; whipping some sweat from his brow he took a short rest before he walked back to his room. Emerald gems watched the last rays of the sun duck below the horizon glad one more day was done. The Dursleys had been harsher than ever, with Uncle Vernon's personal life finally coming to light. Lately he was being found often with his head in a brothel and his hand up some other women's skirt.

Aunt Petunia was of course unhappy with the new situation, however she didn't dare leave her husband, if all this was the blow over. Petunia Dursley was not just a politicians wife, but a over obsessive social climber, she'd only married Vernon Dursley because she knew he had a bright future ahead of him. The fact that Vernon was neither attractive, nor healthy weighed on her mind as long as it benefited her and her agenda.

Tossing down his pitchfork Harry made way for the long journey back to the estate. However large the house seemed, Harry never fully reaped the benefits of having wealthy relatives. Instead of having a large room or a wing like his cousin, he stayed in the drafty basement, which was blazing hot in the summer, and chillingly cold in the winter. He was forbidden to enter through the front door, and was never allowed out in public with the Dursleys.

Not as if Harry cared much about what or who the Dursleys were, a part of him still wished they'd accept him as a part of their family. Shoving such thoughts from his mind, he forced himself into a slumber.

The port was clear when The Marauder finally docked; it had been only four days since Sirius' decision to search out his Godson. "What do want us to do, Captain?" Ron Weasley one of the youngest of his crewmen, wondered, his elder brothers, Charlie and Bill standing behind him.

"The usual pillage and plunder, but don't stand around too long. We only have an hour." Sirius jumped from the ship, his large black boots clunking harshly with the hard wood of the dock. "Remus, stay on the ship, if I'm not back in an hour, you should be ready to set sail." The navigator didn't like the sound of that, but nonetheless stayed his place on the ship, with the cook.

While his men and two women went about causing trouble and having pirate fun, Sirius went on the search for the Dursley estate. He knew James had been heading to Surrey to meet with Vernon, Petunia and Lily. After he'd gotten a letter stating that Lily had fallen ill. The messy haired pirate had been head over hills for the fairest of the Evans girls. When she bore his child, her parents had been furious, and made James take the little one out to sea with him.

Sirius had quickly become attached to the little bugger then he wasn't Captain, yet merely first mate. But when Voldemort had attacked The Elusive Lily, Sirius had been in charge of getting Harry off the ship. However, he was wounded when the bottom portion of the ship exploded. He and young Harry were thrown into the cold Atlantic, he just managed to place the small unconscious body on a piece of driftwood, before loosing consciousness.

The Captain had never known how he survived that day, but he woke up two weeks later being pampered by exotic women. That part of the situation he hadn't minded much. The Dursley estate was enormous, which caused a slight throb in the side of Sirius' head. It would take forever to find Harry in the mists of all the junk. Walking around the foundation of the manor he found a basement window and tested its durability.

The window popped open quickly, giving a free rein of the basement.

Harry had finally found good sleep when the sound of heavy footsteps woke him out of his slumber. The messy haired young man turned over on his small cot and peeked through a hole in his sheets. A dark haired man was climbing through the only window in the basement. He watched in muted horror as the man was caught in the moonlight. The man had long black hair held back by a leather strap; he wore a dusty jean vest, and an equally dusty colonial shirt, matching trousers and large black boots.

Harry watched the man glade through his room, as if he'd just walked into his own house, checking a few pieces of Aunt Petunia's old furniture and continuing on his way. As he passed Harry's cot, the young man caught a glimpse of the sword fastened loosely to the man's hip. The green eyed young man knew he couldn't let the man get up stairs, if he did the Dursleys would surely blame it on him. Placing his palm flat against his thin sheets he moved to throw his feet to the floor and take the pirate by surprise. However, a sharp point slipped through the hole he'd just been looking through, and pressed firmly into the skin of his back, "Get up slowly."

Not knowing what to do, Harry froze, caught between doing something to protect the Dursley and their home, and protecting himself. Leaving his palm flat on the sheets, he moved so his body wasn't pressed against the point of the sword. When Harry felt he wasn't in any danger of being impaled by the blade he tossed his sheets over the pirates head.

Sirius cursed loudly when the sheets went over his head, blocking his view of the boy. Flaying his arms, and feeling like a complete idiot he tired to keep a hand on his sword and pull the sheet down at the same time. By the time Sirius had untangled himself the boy had aimed a nicely placed shoulder into his gut. The pirate Captain curled over the boy with a grunt. "Why you…"

Harry wanted to do a small dance of victory when he'd connected with the elder man, who hissed in pain and curled over his back. The man mumbled something, but Harry paid him not attention. Shoving with all his might, he knocked the elder man to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

The pirate grunted throwing the sheet off his body, gripping his sword till his knuckles turned white. "Would you… Harry?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" The boy demanded finding his own sword and thrusting it at the man on his bedroom floor.

Sirius merely smiled, the boy look just like James, "I'm Captain Sirius Black, your godfather."


	3. The Pocket Watch

Chapter 3

The Pocket Watch 

Anyone can imagine Harry's shock, when he heard those words. Especially when you're an orphan growing up in a house hold where you were treated worse then dirt and cared nothing for. "What?"

"Oh, you bloody well heard me." Sirius barked finding his ground. "Those disgusting Dursleys didn't tell? Well obviously not, I suppose he's got a bit of a reputation to protect huh?" Harry just watched the man perplexed, "I knew both your mother and father. You're father better actually, your mother was a bit of a pain, but alright some of the time." Sirius looked around at the boys 'room.' "What are you doing down here? You'd think they'd fear you, with talk of your father and his mates."

"What are you talking about?" Harry shrieked jabbing his sword in the obviously loony pirates direction.

"It would do you well to keep your voice down." He motioned for Harry to take a seat on the bed next to him. "Did you father leave you anything?"

Emerald gems gave the man the once over, "What are you talking about? I hardly even remember my father." Harry took the seat offered to him, "All the things I remember are foggy and hard to decipher they mostly come as dreams."

Sirius didn't push Harry to remember anything, hell; he barely remembered anything of that day. "In these dreams, does someone tell you to keep something for them?"

"I used to have this one, where a man, I guessed was my father, giving me something. In the dream I would wrap my hand around it, and it was round and the front had something engraved in it, or it was marked up." Harry closed his fingers around his palm like he could actually feel the object in his hand.

Something round, and marked up…or engraved, "His watch!" Sirius laughed, he'd forgotten about that old watch. James had carried it around for years, even after it stopped working from to much water damage.

"What?"

"An old pocket watch. Your father carried it around like it was worth the world. Made of pure gold, it had belonged to his grandfather, passed down through the years." Sirius informed, "Do you still have it?"

Raven eyebrows disappeared into a matching hairline, "I've never own a pocket watch in my life. Much less anything that sounds that expensive." His dirty, rotten, stinking Uncle! "Uncle Vernon has this watch that he never looks at. I've noticed when he needs the time he ask someone else, I used to think he couldn't tell time, but him being politician made me think differently."

"Do you know where he keeps it?"

Was this man actually asking him to steal from his Uncle? If he did help Captain Sirius Black, what would it do for him? He'd still be stuck in this horrible manor, with these horrible people. "Why should I help you?"

Sirius turned gray eyes on the boy, "Why wouldn't you? It's your watch after all. Plus if I'm correct then it holds a much better treasure. You want to know what it is don't you?"

Harry shrugged what could it hurt? His uncle didn't even have to know he did it. "Ok, follow me." He showed the man up through the kitchen and around the back staircase so the noise of Sirius' boots didn't wake anyone. Aunt Petunia had the largest closet possible built when they first moved into the manor. She said it was only appropriate for a politician and his wife to have a walk in closet.

The room was the size of regular sized bedroom; the walls were covered with different dresses, gowns, trousers, coats and shirts. In the middle of the room was a hand sewn and embroiled cushioned stool. On the door of the closet was a full-length mirror, beside which was a dresser. "That's where the keep all the jewelry."

Sirius rushed over yanking open the top drawer, plowing through the mountain of items. "Wow, most of this stuff is completely fake." The dark haired pirate turned over a large diamond ring in his hand, "You're relatives are bloody cheap." Leaving that drawer behind, he yanked open the next and plowed through that one as well.

Petunia Dursley screamed shrilly watching as her nephew abetting a criminal who was stealing her valuable jewelry, "What do you think you're doing you ungrateful brat!" The horse face woman rushed passed her nephew shoving the dark haired thief from her jewelry counter, "Vernon thieves!"

A loud thundering echoed through the manor, "What the hell is that?" Sirius stood abruptly watching the door for signs of life. A large blob of a man come waddling into the door way, presumably Uncle Vernon, who was as round as he was tall with a large mustache, threatening to take over his upper lip. If it had not been for the mustache, Sirius would have thought with the nightgown he was a pregnant whale.

"Well, it seems you don't remember me." The pirate smiled, "Petunia, Vernon it has been quiet a while."

Petunia turned to her husband, "You associate with pirates?"

Vernon grumbled his mustache twitching irritably, "No!"

"Of course you do, Captain Sirius Black at your service!" He gave a dramatic bow, "I was James' first mate."

The Dursley couple blanched, while Petunia turned an uncomfortable green, Vernon took on the appeared of an embarrassed apple. "How dare you speak that mans name in my house? Petunia get the authorities, you're wanted for crimes in international waters, you'll be hung for your pirating ways!"

It was Sirius' turned to blanch, "Time to get moving."

"NO!" Harry countered, "I want my father's pocket watch you dirty pig! Tell me where it is."

"Not the time Harry, we'll have to get it later." Sirius hurried, "If we get caught we'll be hung!" The experienced Pirate rushed the bony woman, she screeched and jumped out the way. Vernon jumped to help his wife, effectively moving out of the only exit. "Come along Harry, time to say goodbye." The two rushed from the room, Sirius glad they were out of trouble, however he bumped into something slightly shorter, but off setting in weight. The man tumbled back to the floor, "Bloody hell" he rasped his lungs struggling to fill with air.

Standing above him was a boy, around Harry's own age. However much rounder, he looked very much like Vernon Dursley, with the exception of the hay blond hair. "Dudley." Harry hissed taking a few steps back to run into his plumper Uncle. "I think we're in trouble Sirius."

"You can say that again!" Sirius groaned watching the iron cast doors slide shut.


	4. A Pirates Warning

Chapter 4

A Pirates Warning 

The night in jail had been horrible, especially after sleeping on the floor. Harry thought his basement was bad, but he'd much rather had his smelly little cot, than the smelly little jail cell. They were fed breakfast, which consisted of nothing, more than white slop, that was supposed to pass as grits. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"What?" Sirius pressed his face against the dirty black bars, "I didn't talk you into anything. You were curious so you came along. It's the curse of a pirate."

"Sounds more like the curse of the human soul. How are we going to get out of this?" Harry turned to the man who was supposed to be his godfather.

He merely shrugged, Harry felt the urge to jump through the bars and strangle the man silly. "But, I'm bound to think of something." An hour passed, it was now 11 at 12, they would be hung, "Ok, you can kill me now."

"Harry?" A female voice whispered through he small barred window in his cell. A large resounding bark echoed around the cell.

The raven-haired son of a pirate jumped to his feet, "Hermione!" he'd never been so happy to hear her voice. "How did you find me?"

"Dudley couldn't help but brag to me about how he got you thrown in jail. Something about a pirate, I really stopped listening. You know that crush he has on me. I'm sure if it were up to him he'd be marring me instead of that Abbott girl. But you're Uncle would hear nothing of it, thank the gods." Hermione Granger seated herself by the small window, "How am I going to get you out of this mess."

Sirius listened in on the conversation and it gave him an idea, "Hey, girl!"

"Who's that?" Hermione bent down and peeked into the dusty window. She could barely make out the cell beside Harry's, but with minor deduction she came to realize it was the pirate Dudley had been going on about.

"I have an idea, to get us out of this. But you'll have to be willing to help a couple of pirates out." Harry wanted to argue that he wasn't technically a pirate but let it drop, he'd helped a man steal from his relatives, knowingly.

"Anything to help Harry."

The captain smirked, "I was counting on that. Go to the south side of the city, my ship, The Marauder, should be there. They're waiting for me. I told them to set sail, but Remus would never leave without me. He's extremely loyal. Tell them to sail around, and wait for us at the east end of the city, they've set to hang us at noon."

"What if they don't believe me?" Hermione questioned, "What do I do then?"

"Give them this." From around his neck Sirius pulled his last remaining piece of James from his body. It was a necklace, a circular pendant with the imprint of a lion, held by a leather strap. "It means the world to me, so don't lose it." Shoving it through the cell bars he handed it to Harry, to give it to the girl. "Hurry, they need to be in place before noon."

"Don't worry, Hermione is extremely reliable." Sirius still looked pretty skeptical.

Noon came around with no word from Hermione, leaving Harry to watch with bated breath as he and Sirius were dragged from their cells. While Harry was trying extremely hard not to panic and become over welled with fear, Sirius looked calm and confident. "Stop struggling, have some pride."

"But they're about to hang us, as in death!" Harry hissed tugging away from the guards. "I don't want to die, this is all your fault I should have never listened to you." He continued to babble as the guards drug him to the noose. There were four in a row hanging over a pass between two pieces of land. There were already two men hanging limply.

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had come to watch the hangings; Harry could see the look of pure accomplishment on his Uncle and cousins face. They made him sick, standing straight, he cease his struggle. Sirius was right; it would give them great pleasure to see him panic in his last moments of life. However, Vernon stopped the guards holding Harry, "Don't hang the boy, he was merely manipulated by that man. He's extremely gullible for his age. You speak of his dead parents and he becomes very eager. You could hardly blame him."

The guards immediately released him, now he was in the Dursleys debt, and they would never let him go, he'd have rather been hung. Harry watched with mute, morbid fascination as they tied the noose around Sirius' neck. Where was Hermione? Turning he looked down the pass to both the north and the south and saw no ship. Minutes felt like hours as they prepared to hand his godfather. Harry finally took notice to the crowd that had gathered on the plateau below.

Admiral Jacob Mills cleared his throat, "Captain Sirius Black, you have been tried (Sirius snorted) and sentenced to death by hanging for the follow crimes. Grand Theft on both the seven seas and many their many surrounding lands. Attacking and planning to steal priceless jewelry form Governor Vernon Dursley, and other numerous crimes and digressions you've committed out of the governments sight."

"The only digressions I've committed out of the governments sight, are the ones which take place inside my bed chambers." A few females in the crowd swooned and giggled, at the handsome pirate. Sirius loved the attention; he winked and blew them all a kiss. The women blushed turning up colorful fans, looking eternally foolish in Harry's eyes.

"Any last words pirate?" The admiral asked, which was customary.

"Yes, the food was horrible. That jail should really change the meal plan." The man snarled grabbing the handle to release the trap door beneath Sirius' feet.

Harry couldn't watch anymore, he couldn't allow this to happen. Grabbing the sword of the guard in front of him, he kicked the man in the hind parts knocking him into the waters below. Aunt Petunia screamed her shrill shriek but it didn't deter Harry. The guard beside him had turned to face him in battle. When the man lunged forward to take him, Harry slipped by, using the man's force against him, Harry flung him sputtering into the pass.

With the guards disposed of Harry took his relatives hostage. "Release him."

Vernon nodded toward the guard at Sirius' right, cutting the bonds around his hands. The admiral however was hearing nothing of it, pushing his weight onto the lever Sirius' body jerked with the disappearing of the door. Harry screams was drowned out by the noise of the crowd.

"He's not dead!" Someone below on the plateau yelled.

Everyone turned to watch as Sirius Black proved himself as the slipperiest pirate that ever lived. Sometime in the fall, Sirius used one of his free hands to catch the rope as so it did not snap his neck. Using his other free hand he loosen the noose and slipped his hand through and his head out. Letting the rope go, the noose tightened around the wrist of his left hand, and he gripped the neck of the rope. Swinging both his legs back, they bent at the knee so he could retrieve the dagger that hid in his boot. Using the knife he freed his ankles, securing the knife between his teeth, he took hold of the rope with his now free right hand, and loosened the noose from his left wrist. With both hands free he expertly climbed up the rope to the open trap door.

In the may lay of the moment the admiral made to charge Harry, with Sirius now free from death, he aimed the knife right into Jacob Mills' back. "Try to kill me will you." The guard that stood on Sirius' right looked toward the pirate with fright and jumped from the platform into the water swimming away to safety. The guard, which charged Harry too was quickly, thrown under the overpass.

Harry turned his sword to Vernon Dursley, "Now, the pocket watch, hand it over."

"Boy, what are you doing?" The Governor hissed, "If you do this, you'll never be allowed back into my house."

The newly instated pirate snorted, "As if, I would want back into your bloody house. If anything you'll all die once I'm gone. Now hand me the watch or I'll carve you a new chin." Thrusting the blade to his Uncles neck Harry watched him closely as the fat man withdrew the watch. "Hand it over Dursley or I swear I'll run you through. I've been practicing."

The fright that over came Vernon Dursley and his family was priceless, Harry was sure Dudley had pissed his pants. Not wasting anymore time Vernon tossed his nephew the watch. "Good show, mate." Sirius patted Harry on the back, just as The Marauder came sailing through the pass. "Well it's time we bid you all adieu." Sirius pulled his godson into a bow. "It was a rather delightful to see you again, Dursley."

Pulling Harry to his rightful height, Sirius yanked them both around to the edge of the promontory and flung them over. Harry screamed bloody murder kicking his legs as if it would make him fly. They landed on the large sail with a healthy bounce and slid down the fabric to the deck of the ship. "The names Captain Sirius Black, the slickest pirate you'll ever meet, it would do you all well to remember it!" He flicked the remaining fleet a rude hand gesture.

"Hermione!" Harry engulfed his friend in a hearty hug, a large bark making him smile, "Fang, I didn't think I'd see you again."

The wavy hair girl just shrugged, "Anything for you Harry." They smirked watching Surrey disappear into the horizon.


	5. The Marauders Map

Chapter 5

The Marauders Map 

Sirius watched his crew scrambling to get back to their respective jobs. "Where are we headed, Sirius?" It was customary for Remus to ask.

The Captain smirked, "I don't know." Gray eyes fell on Harry, as he was chatting it up with his female friend. Sirius hadn't counted on having three new member of his crew. But considering what Harry had told Sirius of Hermione's home life, he should have expected it. Striding across the deck he quietly approached his godson, "Can I see the pocket watch?"

Harry turned around quickly; he hadn't heard the pirate approach him. Pulling the golden watch from his pocket he dangled it in front of Sirius' face, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Open it of course." Taking the watch by the chain, he took Remus by the arm and disappeared up the stairs. Sticking his head out of the wooden door, "Well aren't you coming?" Harry and Hermione shared a look, before jogging to catch up.

Inside the small room, which Harry was sure they used as a navigation room. Sirius and a tawny haired man, he had yet to be introduced to were standing around the watch, inspecting it closely. "It's jammed Sirius, there's no way we can pry it open." The man informed placing the watch on the table.

Sirius grunted, holding the watch down to the wooden table, lifting a menacing looking object over his head, Sirius intended to pelt the watch with forceful strikes until it opened. Harry shocked by his godfather's intent jumped across the room to save his most prized possession. "What do you think your doing?" He hissed hysterically.

"What?" Sirius looked up at Harry confusion written across his face. Harry held the watch possessively to his chest, as if it was a lifeline. "Don't be daft Harry, I'm going to open it."

"By doing what? Smashing it to bits?"

The pirate thought about Harry's words for a moment, "I was just going to give it a bit of a whack about, till it popped open."

Harry growled, "So you're telling me, that you were going to give my fathers most prized possession a 'whack about' till it opened? You were going to destroy the only thing in this world I have of my fathers! Are you insane?"

Sirius threw up his hands in defeat, "Calm down, I wasn't going to destroy it."

"Just mangle it up a bit." The man to Sirius' right chuckled, "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way." Sirius elbowed him harshly for his previous statement.

The emerald-eyed teen sent Sirius glare of mistrust, before thrusting the watch into Hermione's hands, "Here, open this would you. Could you make sure not to damage it, I would like to have it in one piece!" His elongated the words in Sirius' direction.

Hermione took the watch and rotated it in her hands. Slim fingers ran over the clasp too see it was no jammed shut, by wedged shut. Grabbing the dagger, which Sirius had dropped on the table after being deterred from destroying the watch, she thrust the blade into the clasp and lifted with all her might. The golden watch was unyielding at first, but once Remus had his turn the clasp popped open.

A rectangular piece of parchment fluttered to the floor, Harry jumped to grab the watch and Sirius sprang across the room to grab the folded parchment. The two men finding very different, but equally valuable treasures, inside the watch was a picture of James Potter and Lily Evans, holding a happy giggling Harry. Just as Sirius said, the watch no longer worked, but Harry knew he'd keep it forever.

"That's your mother." Sirius indicated to the red haired woman once he'd picked himself up off the floor, "You have here eyes, and James' hair." The captain of the Marauder laughed, ruffling the unruly mop, Harry had no doubt inherited from his father. Sirius however, knew Harry was paying him very little attention, he could see James in the boy in front of him. From the way Harry revolved the watch in his hands, to the longing look in his eyes as he gazed at the picture.

To dissolve the solemn mood that had over taken the small cabin, Sirius dropped the map to the desk. "This is what we've been looking for Harry." He stuck his shark elbow in James Jr.'s ribs. "This is the map that will lead us to your fathers treasure."

Remus peaked over Sirius' shoulder. The map was in slightly better shape than the one he'd been previously given. Though the corners and edges of the map were frayed and ripped, and the parchment had turned green from water damage, the words and destinations were comprehensible. But just from one glance at the map, Remus knew the course would be extremely difficult, this wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it exactly?" Harry wondered looking over at all the places depicted on the map.

Sirius smirked, "This is the Marauders Map, you're father and I made it up when he'd first thought of burying his treasure. These are the places you're father holds dear, the places where he'd visit time after time after time. And this is where his treasure is buried I'm sure of it." A dirty fingernail pointed to the darkest island on the map.

"Go figure." Remus chuckled, "Godric's Hollow. Isn't half of that place under water?"

Sirius nodded, "It's where James met your mother. She'd been kidnapped by the Malfoys and taken hostage. Though James did know her, he thought she was the most priceless piece of treasure the ship had. So we followed them for three full weeks to Godric's Hollow."

Harry thought Sirius sounded nostalgic and wistful. His father meant a lot to the man. "So is that where we're headed?"

"Yes, but not right now. Right now were headed here." Grimmauld Place, the map read in faded black letters. It was a large mass of land, maybe three or four days from their current location.

"Why Grimmauld Place?" Remus wondered, he and Sirius were standing by the wheel, as he set the navigational course. "I thought you told me you'd never go there again."

"I'm looking for someone." Sirius replied not really shedding any light on his thoughts. Remus hated when Sirius kept secrets. Though the rest of the crew often times followed their captain blindly into any situation, they were loyal that way, Sirius told his first mate everything. From the moment they'd arrive, to the moment they left, Remus was completely aware of the plan.

This was the second time Sirius had left Remus venerable to the circumstances. When they arrived to Surrey, the younger man had not known what was going to happen. He was left to worry over his captain's safety and keep the crew in order. He didn't like being at the type of situation, but by the cold look in stormy eyes, Remus decided he'd keep quiet.

Sirius' past was not a subject the two often breached.


	6. A Stormy Journey

Chapter 6

A Stormy Journey 

The journey to Grimmauld Place was not pleasant in the least. Poseidon was in a rather pissy mood, as Remus loved mutter while trying his best to navigate the ship through stormy waters. The first day of the storm was quite horrible for Hermione who never knew she could get seasick. However the moment the water started to toss the vessel about, like a mere rag doll in the hands of an ill-tempered child, her stomach churned and she could keep nothing down.

One the third day of the storm when Hermione's stomach had finally started to settle, The Marauder was struck with a loss. The death of a crewmate, one of the few women aboard, was struck hard over the head, when a sail broke loose and knocked her over board. The ship was forced to dock at a small harbor town and replace the sail; it was there they held a proper funeral for the women, during which Sirius whispered rather loudly into Harry's ear that he'd not known her very well.

A few days after the death of the women, Remus seemed to be in a rather drab mood, and refused to talk to anyone. The ship was still being tossed about the waves and the young navigator was having a particularly hard time telling heads of tails. He was constantly being drenched with on coming water, and Sirius refused to dock and wait the storm out.

This particular day, Remus was not in the mood to play happy first mate, and decided that it was vital for the crew that he stand up to their captain. "We've been at this for six bloody days Sirius!" Harry could hear him yell one night. "The crew will be dead by time we reach Grimmauld!"

There was a deafening silence, as if the entire ship had ceased all movements or noise, as if the sea had heard them arguing and had granted them a moments rest. Then Sirius spoke the dead silence broken, "My ship. My crew. They do as I say. You do as I say. Or the moment we get to Grimmauld you can find yourself somewhere else to live!"

Harry had never head Sirius sound so serious, it made him wonder what was so important about Grimmauld Place, "Don't fool yourself Sirius." Remus' tone too was deadly, "I never asked to be a pirate, and I never asked to be apart of your fucking crew!"

"Then why are you still here?" Sirius hissed, however the captain's instance was ignored or drowned out by the slamming of the chamber door. He'd never heard or seen Remus and Sirius argue, they were usually like one person, one mind, one body, running around the ship, yelling orders or talking quieting their heads close together mapping out courses or even sometimes just laughing. To know there were arguing about something he no doubly started was discouraging.

The next morning had not been pleasant; the sting of the argument could be felt among the crew. Everyone was silent; passing looks between Sirius and Remus. Some caught between taking sides with their captain and taking sides with their fellow crewmate. Nonetheless they were all pretty much ignored; when Sirius felt they were staring to long he'd bark, "What the bloody fuck is everyone standing around for? Don't you have jobs to be doing?"

The crew would grunt obscenities none of which Sirius could hear, and eventually got back to work. It wasn't until they reached Grimmauld Place that Harry finally felt the weight of the argument lift from the shoulders of the crew. Sirius and Remus however were not so easily mended. Though the younger of the men, did not leave the crew he was in no way on speaking term, with whom Harry thought, was the mans best friend.

Harry had to run to catch up with his godfather, "Where are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere. I am going to a pub, and you are going to stay at the ship, like good little boys should." Sirius hadn't spared him a second glance. Though Harry knew the man was in no mood, the raven-haired teen also knew he wouldn't allow himself to be infantilized because Sirius was in a horrid disposition.

"Remus is right. You're a right git sometimes. Think because you're the captain you can say whatever the hell you feel like to anyone." Sirius stopped a mist a market full of people, and at the same time the only person around. "News flash! You need every man and woman back on the ship, including me. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be standing where you are right now, so you do well to show a bit of respect! The least you could do is tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Sirius had gained a once of respect for the boy at the very moment. Every proper Englishman and woman in the market gasped at the boy's language. Gathering all his pride he whipped around a new man, "Oh, bloody hell Harry, must you make me feel the size of an ant?"

"You deserve it." Harry sputtered his anger some how dissolved at the man's up beat, nonchalant attitude.

Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, Sirius looked to be waiting for something, "Well don't stand idle all day, we've got a ways to walk, and I seem to have a lot of explaining to do."


	7. An Old Tale

Chapter 7

An Old Tale 

When Sirius said there was a ways to walk, he hadn't been joking. When he said he had a lot of explaining to do, he hadn't been joking then either. The market seemed to span the entire landmass of Grimmauld and for every inch Sirius had a story to tell. "It's best I start at the beginning. This is the land of my birth. Very much unlike your father who was born at sea, I lived the first eight years of my life here in that house you see just on the hill." Sirius pointed a rather disgusting looking fingernail at the manor.

From the looks of Sirius, Harry would have never thought he'd come from wealth. "I know right now it doesn't look like much, but when I was younger it was grand! The largest, most expensive house in all of Grimmauld, I'm sure it still is." He snagged two apples from a nearby cart, as the merchant wasn't looking. By the acts of Sirius, Harry was starting to doubt the validity of this story.

Sirius merely smirked, a few dingy teeth peeking beneath his lips. "I know what you're thinking, how could I, a well known pirate captain come from wealth?"

"No, it was more along the lines of why would a rich kid want to become a pirate?" Harry laughed munching on his stolen apple.

"It's not that simple, I didn't so much wish to be a pirate, but to see the world. Becoming a pirate was an added bonus." He smirked, "My father, as rich as he was, was the most corrupt, crooked man I'll ever have the pleasure of meeting. He married his second cousin, my mother, and father two little boys, destined to become bastards by default. He was not only planning on keeping me here for the rest of my miserable life, but he planned on making me, his pristine little heir, his successor. I however wanted nothing to do with him or my family."

Sirius tossed the core of the apple into a near by rubbish bin, or what Harry hoped to be a rubbish bin. "My little brother, Regulus, rest his poor diluted soul, found comfort in knowing that he was my fathers second choice in life. However much father dotted on me in my youth, effectively ignoring his younger son, Regulus depended on the day I'd fuck up and be knocked off the family tree."

Harry had always imagined family as a support system, as a safe haven. Yet, by the bitterness found in Sirius' voice, he realized being born into a family, having a mother and father, didn't necessarily equal happiness. Harry remembered when he was younger, how he'd often be jealous of Dudley because he had his mother and father. But was he better off in the long run? Having no family at all was better than one torn, to have a mother and father that didn't care or love you.

"Anyway" Sirius continued, "Then when I turned six I met, Albus Dumbledore, the best pirate to ever set sail. The Pirate of Pirates, you could call him. He was so elusive that when he retired to this very mass of land the navy didn't bother to come looking for him. They were just glad he'd rested for the seven seas." Sirius' usual bark like laughter choked from his throat, "It is rumored that he destroyed his own ship, The Hogwarts, and built his home out of its remains. You could imagine my delight. You can also imagine my father's disgust at having a pirate, The King Of Pirates as a neighbor. He naturally forbid me from ever seeing the man, naturally I did the exact opposite of what he told me."

"I remember the first time I met Albus Dumbledore, I was actually quiet taken back. Shocked is a better term. He looked like a simple man, with auburn colored hair and a long matching beard. It was so long, he could tuck it into the folds of his robes, which he did. He had this crooked nose and the goofiest, twinkle in his sky blue eyes. A look I can never forget. A look you see in the eyes of a child about to cause mischief." The pirate captain looked toward the distant manor with a nostalgic smile, and then continued, "He smiled at me playfully and waved me over. He gave me the first piece of candy I ever ate, called it a lemon drop. I didn't find them tasteful, however Albus thought the world of them."

"Albus taught me a lot in the two years I knew him. He gave me a sling shot and taught me how to shot it. My father would beat me mercilessly on the days I'd come home smelling of rum and smoke. Albus was a notorious drinker and when just right he'd light his pipe and smoke all day. So you can imagine I got quiet a few beatings." Sirius didn't seem to mind the thought of being beat by his father. The fact that stunned Harry was that regardless of severity of the beating, Sirius continued to go back to Albus' house, with no hesitation at all. "I become deadly accurate with my sling shot. I could hit any target from any distance. I would often practice on Regulus; my father hated the trouble I'd get into in town. I didn't care one bit, thought it was all good fun, which it was."

"You know Regulus loved my acting out, thought it was his only way on becoming father's little go about boy. He often encouraged me, telling me about things that went on in town when he and mother went shopping. You see that's all Regulus was good for, tagging along with the women, as my father used to say. But nonetheless, father dotted on me continuously, so Regulus did the only thing he could do, try and find a way to get rid of me for good." Harry could feel the end of the story coming, but he didn't want it to end, it was starting to get good. "One day, Mother and Regulus came running in from the market, mother was screaming of pirates and I was sneaking out the window, not wanting to miss this."

"It was the day I met your father, he was nineteen and was the first mate to some bloke I can't remember, and I was merely eight. I slipped in under the bakers cart and watched with bated breath as he took on what looked like twenty men to my eight year old eyes. I remember being in awe of your father, watching him with his skill and talent with a sword, it was amazing and it actually never stopped being amazing. But this one merchant planned on sneaking up behind him, and I remember the fright and dread I felt, I pulled my sling shot from my pocket and without thought knocked the merchant from his feet. Your father looked down at me, with his wild hazel eyes and winked, pulling me to my feet."

"This is the first time I've been back to Grimmauld Place since."

The story left Harry bewildered, "Why are we here now?"

"I need to see Albus Dumbledore one last time. James told me, the reason they'd come to Grimmauld was to find the old pirate. They needed the fasted route to Godric's Hollow, said that Albus was the only pirate alive who knew the fastest way there. I traveled to the Hollow when I was eight and nearly died. The vessel got lost and the bloke I can't remember died before we got there. James was made Captain and I was his first mate. I don't remember how we got there, and I don't want the same thing that happened then to happen now."

They had finally reached their destination, an old beaten up pub by the name of The Leaky Cauldron. "I can't believe this old place is still standing." Sirius smirked pushing through the doors.

"Sirius Black!" Albus Dumbledore had not changed greatly, thought both his hair and his beard had turned a sparking white, his sky blue eyes still held the same twinkle. "I thought you'd gone off and become a pirate?"

"A Captain I am." The two took a seat across from the old man.

"You must be Harry, James' son? Correct?" The boy nodded, "You must be traveling to Godric's Hollow?" Sirius nodded, "We'll we'd better order drinks than, shouldn't we?"


	8. Pirate of Pirates

Chapter 8

Pirate of Pirates 

Albus Dumbledore wan an enigma, and everything he said seemed to make very little sense to Harry. In the short time they'd been sitting there, Albus had done nothing more than offer them sweets and talked about his old yellow cat, named Minerva. Why the cat was named Minerva Harry would never know.They were waiting on their drinks,Sirius had ordered something that was made from a fruit on the far side of the land, and it took nearly ten minutes to retrieve.

However when the drinks arrived, the mystery of Albus Dumbledore dissolved. Harry quickly found why Albus was the best pirate to set sail. "Why are you headed to Godric's Hollow? You know I don't advise even the best of Pirates to make the journey." He took a deep gulp of the ale in his hand. Harry had never seen any man, much less an old one drink the way Albus Dumbledore did. "The trip is long, even the shortest route is excruciating, you are bound to loose many crew men."

"I have an able body crew and a top notch navigator." This shocked Harry, Sirius and Remus weren't even on speaking terms, yet Sirius was boasting that Remus was the best.

Albus Dumbledore snorted, "I don't care how great you think he is, you'll soon learn even the best of pirates and navigators can't find their way to Godric's Hollow." Taking another mouth full of beer he turned to his old friend, "You remember Rufus Scimgeour?"

"Who?" Sirius took a sip of his deep brown drink, which Harry looked at twice before decided he never wanted to try it. It looked like it would burn on the way down, and hurt on the way up.

The white haired man nodded, "Exactly, he was the captain before James Potter, and look what happened to him and his first mate. Dead seventeen days before they arrived to Godric's Hollow."

"How do you know that?" Sirius spit his drink across the table, "The crew of the Marigold are the only people who know that, and they're all dead!"

Albus Dumbledore smiled, "Though I looked to be a silly old man, I know more than I let on. I've been a pirate all my life Sirius, don't sell me so short." The black haired man leaned back in his chair, scratching his heard in embarrassment.

"So what do you suggest?" Sirius went to down the rest in his cup, but realized it was all gone, "There's something on Godric's Hollow that we need. I know it's there, it's the only logical place."

Albus Dumbledore watched Sirius very closely; "HE buried it there didn't he?"

"More like left." Sirius corrected, Harry knew immediately the HE they were talking about was his father. "Harry deserves to have it."

"Just Harry huh?" Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled of knowledge that neither of the younger men knew of. "You'll need to find Mad-Eye Moody."

"Are you serious?" Sirius groaned, he'd met Mad-Eye on only one occasion and the man had tired to skin him alive. "That man is a loon and I would never leave the fate of my crew or my ship in his hands."

Rubbing at the few bubbles of ale that shuck to his beard Albus Dumbledore lit his pipe, "That man is the best navigator this side of the globe, hell and even the other side of the globe. He was my old first mate and he can get you to and from Godric's Hollow without a scratch! You do best to respect him."

"That doesn't mean he's not a loon." Albus Dumbledore chuckled billowing out large puffs of gray hazy smoke. "You know all those skirmishes against the navy had turned him inside out. He's beyond paranoid, he almost killed me the last time we met."

The old pirate shrugged, "You shouldn't have messed with that telescope."

"What! It wasn't even his telescope!" Sirius shrieked nearly throwing down his glass. Madam Rosmerta come over and berated Sirius highly for treating her dishes with such contempt and stomped off in a huff, they liked to see her come, but loved to watch her go.

"I trust you know where to find Mad-Eye?" He questioned.

Sirius sighed, "Yea I remember." Grabbing Harry by the shoulder of his shirt, he dragged the boy to his feet. "See you around Albus."

"Nice meeting you, Sir." It was the only thing Harry had said all afternoon.

Albus Dumbledore watched them with twinkling blue eyes, "It was a pleasure seeing you again old boy." Whether Sirius heard him or not Harry couldn't tell, the pirate captain looked pretty irritated.

"Is there a problem?" He was almost afraid to ask.

Sirius let go of Harry's shirt, "You don't know how tough this is really going to be." The journey back to The Marauder was long, and filled with a uncomfortable, stuffy silence.


	9. Commodore Lord Voldemort

Chapter 9

Commodore Lord Voldemort 

Little Hangleton was dreary; a soft mist of unhappiness permeated the air, suffocating anyone without a heart of darkness. The town however its current appearance, used to thrive. It was once a valuable port city, and practically owned by the Riddle family. Tom Riddle was a rude man, attractive man that cared only for money and success. Nonetheless, he led an extremely prosperous life.

He and his family lived on top of the tallest hill in the town, in the largest most expensive house in the land. Everyone, though they feared and hated the Riddles, respected their authority, for it was their wealth that kept the small ocean side town afloat. But there was one girl, one horribly disfigured girl who'd fallen in love with the young Riddle son.

The Gaunt family lived in a small tavern the hid in a hill on the dark side of Little Hangleton. No one ever visited the Gaunt family, the father Marvolo Gaunt, was a horrible man, a drunkard who harassed women, children and men alike. Most of the town's people thought him worst then an entire band of pirates. Then there was the son Morfin Gaunt who liked to kill and eat snakes in the valley, everyone believe him to be mentally unstable, which turned out to be fairly true.

Merope Gaunt was by far the most repugnant woman to live in Little Hangleton, but she had not been born that way. Her father and brother, who often took their days anger out on the poor young girl, had molded Merope into her unkindly state. Many of the people pitied her, giving her handouts, when she didn't make enough money to pay the taxes on her land. But that did not excuse her behavior towards the Riddle boy.

She would often sit by her house, with the purpose of waiting to see him, as he rode by in his carriage. The women would laugh at Merope when she'd come into town and talk about her fantasizes and love for Tom Riddle. The kinder women, tried talking to her, telling her it was unladylike and hopeless to chase after such an unobtainable young man. However this did not deter Merope, she would follow Riddle everywhere and one night she followed him to a drafty pub.

Merope waited until he was drunk to approach, that night she got her wish. She obtained Tom Riddles affections, she was finally able to show him how much she cared. But when he woke the next morning, Riddle did not return such feelings. He told stories about the night to the town's people. The Gaunt family became the center of the town gossip when young Merope became pregnant with Riddle's child.

Riddle however disowned the baby, and called him the product of a night taken advantage by an attention-seeking witch. He went to great lengths to discredit Merope, saying she'd placed a love potion into his drink that bewitched his mind, and he could not control himself. The town and her family against her, Merope fled Little Hangleton, never to return again.

However, her child, now know as Tom Marvolo Riddle, heard the story from his mother on her death bed and refused to let such a deed go unpunished. He returned to Little Hangleton and murder his grandfather and Uncle who had put up no fight when the learned of his name and intentions. Next he found his way onto the grounds of the Riddle Manor and murdered his father and the entire Riddle family, including a young child.

Since Little Hangleton was plunged into an everlasting darkness, along with Tom Marvolo Riddle's heart. After the deaths of the Gaunt and Riddle family, the town could no longer prosper. All their ventures ended in debt and death, and no one could turn misfortune into fortune. Many of the surrounding towns say that it was the banishment of young Merope Gaunt that caused such a misery for the town and it's people, however those who lived in Little Hangleton knew that the last remaining Riddle was the source of their dismay.

Now the Riddle Manor stood as a monument of darkness. The wood of the house had rotted years ago, once maple and bright was black and decrepit. The very windows were clouded with gray grime that allowed no one to peer into its depths. The grass that grew beneath its feet was dead from mistreatment and the iron gates that once proudly proclaimed the Riddle name, stood rusted and deformed. None in Little Hangleton dared enter the Riddle house, many never dared lay eyes upon.

Only one still lived there, one thrived in the happiness of the death of his father and his retched family. One of pure evil lay inside of the rotted walls of the Riddle Manor. Commodore Lord Voldemort, the cruelest pirate to set across the ocean.

"M-m-master." A lump of man bowed at the bone white feet of Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort had changed greatly since the death of James Potter. His once tanned skin, was pale white and stretched tight across the bones of his face. His eyes were shallow, and it was said that he paid an African Witch Doctor heavily to turn his eyes the piercing shade of blood. His lips had sunk into his face, his nose merely two slits between his eyes and lips. He was dressed in all black contrasting greatly with his milk white complexion. "What is it Pettigrew?"

"They say the Potter Boy is alive." Slimy thin fingers gripped Pettigrew's throat, "I heard it from a fellow Death Eater in Girmmauld said he saw him with Sirius Black." Pettigrew trembled like the rat he was in Voldemort clutches.

The Commodore dropped the terrified man, "Lucius?"

"Yes my Lord." Lucius Malfoy, a tall blonde Pirate bowed.

"Bring the Potter boy to me. I wish to meet him." A deadly smile cracked across Voldemort's face. The look was unnatural for a man so vile. Lucius however, bowed intending on following through with his mission; there was no room for failure.


	10. I Hate Detours

Chapter 10

"I Hate Detours" 

The trip to Grimmauld had been less productive than Sirius had wanted. He'd expected Albus to give him a map or directions, not Mad-Eye Moody. The dark haired pirate was not enthusiastic about bringing the elder pirate along to Godric's Hollow. Moody would want payment and Sirius hated to part with his booty. One the other hand, Sirius didn't want to burry any crewmember.

Remus watched Sirius closely, the dark haired man had isolated himself since they'd set sail, and regardless of their past discrepancy Remus was worried. "Where we headed?"

Sirius knew Remus extremely well, and he knew the other man couldn't stay mad at him forever, "Do you know where Phoenix Island is?"

"No body goes to Phoenix Island, Mad-Eye Moody lives there, and he's completely off his rocker." Sirius looked up through a thin curtain of black hair, "Why are we going to Phoenix Island? Sirius you haven't told me anything about what we're doing."

Leaning back in his chair the gray eyed man sighed, "We're doing what we always do Remus, we're treasure hunting." That still left Remus with more questions than answers. However the tawny haired man wasn't in the mood to fight. Sirius watched the sun set below the horizon something in his stomach told him this wasn't going to be a good night.

Finding The Marauder hadn't been hard, with all the talk about Sirius Black returning to Grimmauld. A usual trip between Grimmauld and Little Hangleton would have taken a week for any normal ship, but for the Sliver Serpent it took only four days. As night fell, Lucius Malfoy, the Captain of the Silver Serpent watched with excitement in his eyes, as the Marauder headed straight for them.

"Aye! Captain a ship approaches!" Hagrid, an unusually large man, in a moleskin coat and heavy boats yelled from the deck.

Not much of the ship could be seen except its captain. Lucius Malfoy had the habit of being a show off. It was rumored that whenever he approached with the intent of murder or raid, often times being the same thing; he stood on the figurehead of his ship cane in hand. Lucius had been branded by the navy as the Aristocratic Pirate, due to his expensive clothing and defined features.

Lucius was a tall, slender man with shoulder length blond hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. He wore the robes of a noble man and walked with a black serpents headed cane. "Shit" Sirius hissed.

"What the fuck does he want?" Remus yelled from the bridge.

"I'll give you one guess!" He replied

"What's going on?" Harry fought through the onslaught of people, the crew was running here and there, and he couldn't find Hermione. "Sirius, what's going on?"

"Hagrid, take Harry below!" The giant of a man scooped Harry around the waist and tossed him over his shoulder, "Don't let anything happened to him." Hagrid nodded thundering through the hurrying crew to the bowel of the ship. Sirius took a few claming breaths, preparing himself for Lucius' raid.

The Sliver Serpent approached the starboard side of the ship, smirking maliciously at The Marauders Captain. "Sirius, how wonderful to see you again."

"Lucius, always a pleasure." Remus never liked Lucius Malfoy; his gray eyes always spoke volumes while his mouth only spoke lies, "Is there a reason for this unusual visit? I thought you were all the way in Little Hangleton having tea, with Tom."

The blonde man snarled, "Here I thought you were in Grimmauld, kissing up to Dumbledore."

"Hot under the collar, because you'll never have the honor?" Sirius slid slyly, leaning against the railing coolly.

Remus had the urge to fling the boat to the left and toss them both overboard. The tawny man would never understand why Sirius associated himself with such people. Lucius Malfoy how a long repertoire of people he'd killed and families he destroyed. Remus remembered the first story he'd heard of Captain Lucius Malfoy. He was visiting an Uncle, back when he wasn't a pirate, and met a young girl. She'd told him of a mercury-eyed pirate who'd stolen her innocence, her parents and her sight.

Lucius is the only Mercury eyed pirate with a small enough conscience to do such a thing to one so young. What kind of man would seal his own son to the devil? "I'm here to inquire about a rumor." Lucius unsheathed his sword; tired of the games Sirius was known to play, "Give me the boy and I'll spare your crew."

Remus didn't think Lucius thought it'd been that easy. Within moment the crews were attacking each other. The ships were too close to each other to send cannon fire so they were limited to hand to hand combat. A bullet few past Remus' ear, sending blood down the side of his face, ducking down he watched with bated breath as Hermione was grabbed by an opposing crew member.

"You'll make a good toy, girl." Fang took the man off guard gnawing into his leg. The man howled in pain. Remus took advantage of the man's state jumping from the bridge and pulling him down. Grabbing the knife hidden in his boot, he stuck the man in the back of the head.

"Come on, you need to be below deck." Hermione struggled against Remus.

"No, I have to find Harry!" She twisted her wrist from his grip.

"Hermione wait!" A dull hum whispered in his ear before darkness enveloped him.

Harry watched from below as the two crews battled it out. Sirius was spectacular with his sword, green eyes watched with amazement and admiration. Harry thought of Sirius' story, and imagined this was how eight-year-old Sirius must have felt as he was watching Harry's father.

A crewmember of the Sliver Serpent was sneaking up behind Sirius, who was busy fighting Lucius Malfoy. Harry couldn't let that happen, peeking back he spied Hagrid watching the door, pushing the hatch he crawled through. Harry planned on taking the man few behind, but a burning pain bit into his brain and he could not withstand unconsciousness.

Lucius finally retreated leaving his dead for Sirius to deal with. "Sirius! Harry…"

"He's alright, he's below deck." However Sirius found Hagrid knock out, and the hatch door open. "Hagrid, Hagrid! Where's Harry?"

Blazing red hair blocked the first rays of the new sun, "Remus is gone."

"FUCK!" Sirius hissed, "I hate detours."


	11. Hermione The Navigator

Disclaimer: You and I know I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd be a british woman with a lot of money... which I'm not!

Dedication: Harrypotterfan1997... Thanks!

Unbetaed... sorry for any typo's or grammatical error..I tired to minimize them.

Chapter 11

Hermione the Navigator

Sirius had been pacing the deck of for hours now. The crew just stood around and watched, waiting for his orders. Honestly, Sirius didn't know what to do, what was he going to do without Remus? He stood still for the first time in hours, the crew stepped forward all their ears open for what to do.

"What are you all standing around for? Get to work!" Sirius barked. He knew where he had to go, and whom he had to find, but the only question was if his little cousin would help him.

Strutting toward his cabin, confident he'd get Remus and Harry back soon he ran straight into Hermione. "Sirius, where's Harry is he alright?" The young girl looked frantic, her already erratic hair was sticking out in all directions.

There weren't many women a board the Marauder and he always had a hard time comforting girls who he wasn't attempting to sleep with. Remus has always told him he wasn't fit for relationships, something about maturity or something or another. Wrapping an arm around Hermione's slim shoulders he pulled her under his arm. "How good are you at reading maps?"

Hermione stopped walking, ducking under Sirius's outstretched arm, said arm hung in the air awkwardly before Sirius decided to drop it to his side. "What? Where's Remus?"

"Well you see, that's the problem, Harry and Remus are" he paused, "missing." The best word he could find, he didn't want to send her into another frenzy. "But, I have a plan. But that plan involves you being a top-notch navigator. You think you can do that for me, Hermione?" Sirius slid back toward her, replacing his arm around her shoulder, and guiding her toward his cabin.

She looked unsure, "But um… why can't you do it? I mean you're the pirate."

A rich chuckle rippled through Sirius' throat, "Well you see Hermione, I can't tell heads of tails from a map. That's why I have Remus, he really is my second half, completes me and all that."

Chocolate eyes watched him skeptically, questioning his every word and move. "So what is your plan?"

Sirius pushed open the cedar door of his cabin. Sitting on the table, all prepared was dinner. It was a delicious spread, something to keep his mind off the current situation. All his favorites were here, baked chicken breast, mashed potatoes, sugar snap pies, buttermilk roles, gravy, and steamed carrots and broccoli. "Sit down, let's chat."

It sounded more like an order than an invitation, considering Sirius nearly shoved her in to the adjacent chair. The food looked so good, that Hermione temporarily forgot her skepticism and made herself a plate. Mid-way through dinner, she placed her fork down and looked up, Sirius had piled his plate so high that gravy was dripping onto the table. "Are you going to tell me your plan?"

"If you agree to help me." He spoke with his mouth full of mashed potatoes and gravy, making his grin seem to wrap around this spoon.

Hermione set back she wasn't stuffed, but had, had enough. She thought about the proposal, going along with a plan she knew nothing about was a bad idea. But from her conversations with Remus, Sirius was known for making up plans and throwing them around at the drop of a dime. However, that was no comforting, but then against this was Harry, her best friend what could she do? Slowly she nodded.

"Brilliant!" Sirius chimed placing down his spoon and pick up a fork and knife, "I'm looking for my little cousin, Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT? How will that help Harry? Or Remus for that matter?"

Sirius concentrated more on cutting his chicken breast than Hermione's shrill cry. "Well he can lead us to Severus Snape of course."

A loud thump echoed through the cabin. Hermione had just lost it. She'd slammed her hands to the table and stood, knocking her chair to the floor. "Who is Severus Snape? You're talking as if I know these people! How will this help us find Harry?"

The dark haired pirate looked up, unconcerned. "My, my, Hermione such a temper. Can you let me finish explaining?" He popped a perfectly square piece of breast into his mouth, savoring the taste. Sirius actually sat back in his seat, and turned his head upward thanking Molly Weasley mentally before answering her question. "You see, Severus Snape used to work for Lord Voldemort." He replied swinging his knife her general direction. "Lord Voldemort employs Lucius Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy has Harry and Remus. So we find Draco Malfoy, we find Severus Snape, and we find Lucius Malfoy."

The plan didn't sound logical or coherent. She didn't know any of the people he was talking about or how they would know each other, other than through this character Lord Voldemort, whom she knew nothing about. Hermione guessed he couldn't be a good man, seeing as how he employed dubious characters such as Lucius Malfoy. "Could you explain further?"

"Right." He nodded through more chicken. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Hermione grimaced, Sirius ignored her and continued, "Draco is Lucius' son, but they don't talk any longer. Severus is Draco's godfather, and he keeps tabs on the boy, he's around your age. Severus is still in contact with Lord Voldemort, which puts him in contact with Lucius Malfoy. The problem with my plan is that I don't know where neither Severus nor Lucius are. So I'm looking for Draco, because he can tell me where Severus is, and he or I can get Severus to tell us where Lucius is. When we find Lucius, we find Harry and Remus."

"So you're saying that Lord Voldemort wants Harry?" Sirius chocked on his food, how had she deduced all of that through his plan?

Take a gulp of his ale he stared at the girl across from him. He took a look at her bushy hair, her chocolate eyes, and her normal state of dress. She didn't look any different from any other woman. "How did you get that? That's a whole 'nother can of worms."

"I'll help you!" She purposely ignored his question. Gray eyes watched the young woman, as she pulled a map from beneath a mountain of papers sitting on Sirius' navigation desk. "Do you know where Draco Malfoy is?"

"Well I have a vague idea." Sirius pointed to a cluster of islands not too far from their current location. "Remus said he'd seen him there a few ports back, Draco has nothing better to do, so I'm assuming he's still here." Sirius drunk more ale over Hermione's shoulder, the girl all the while was giving him a very hard glare.

"You're an idiot." Hermione deducted.

Sirius laughed his bark like laugh. "When Harry said you were smart, I think he meant brilliant!"

Hermione shook her head, wondering how Remus put up with this.

#

Next Chapter: Captain Draco Malfoy


	12. Captain Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: You and I know I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd be a british woman with lost of money... which I'm not!

Unbetaed... sorry for any typo's or grammatical error..I tired to minimize them.

Chapter 12

**Captain Draco Malfoy**

Hanging up side down Draco Malfoy could feel the blood rushing to his head. How had he ended up in this undignified position? Looking toward his captured ankle he groaned remembering. This is why he never messed with the two girls on the same island. Twisting his torso, he pivoted himself around his lifeline. Where was Blaise? He was supposed to circle around an hour ago. That's why he'd been stuck with the two girls he was occupying his time with while visiting the island, in the first place. Turning the other way he heard the rope give way, unraveling. "Oh shit." He gasped, looking toward the black waters below.

They'd spent three days searching the islands for Draco Malfoy and nothing had come up yet. "You're an idiot." Hermione reiterated for the umpteenth time in three days. This was a wild goose chase! All they had to go on was a week old lead and Sirius' gut instinct, which Hermione didn't count for much.

"I think you underestimate me, Ms. Granger. I am a very intelligent man." Sirius leaned against the steering wheel, looking as nonchalant as he did a few days ago when he proposed the plan.

"Oh so you know something I don't?" Hermione leaned against her hip.

Sirius smirked not looking toward his new navigator. Having a woman as a navigator was like having another mother, he missed Remus dearly. The other man never nagged him, he always trusted Sirius, and knew Sirius was making the right decisions. Yea, they had their fights, but Remus would never really leave him. He needed to find his first mate and soon, before he went bonkers. Sirius sighed, "Unlike children, I sleep very little at night."

"Yes, I know you go have a good round of fun with your mates at any woman's expense." That had hit Sirius hard, so hard he leaned into the wheel for support. He was a sane thought away from turning the wheel swiftly to toss the bushy haired know-it-all overboard.

Clearing his throat he continued, "What I was going to say, was that last night I met a young lady who told me that her and another young woman had seen Draco Malfoy a few hours prior to meeting me. She said he'd gotten his just deserts. Which can mean one of two things, he was hanged or he…" Sirius trailed off as the rounded a cliff to see a figure hanging upside down by a rope attached to his right leg. "That boy has more Black blood in him than I thought."

Draco heard the telltale signs of a ship coasting through water. Hoping it was Blaise and the Narcissa, Draco twisted to get a good look at the ship. Too bad he didn't recognize the craft, he would have waved the down and asked for help.

Approaching the hanging boy Sirius smirked, "Found yourself in a bit of trouble aye, Draco?"

The blonde squinted not recognizing the voice or the name of ship. "Who's it to?"

"It hasn't been that long has it, dear little cousin?" Draco blanched. It was none other than Sirius Black Draco wasn't going to be accepting his help. Twisting snidely, well as snide as one could be while hanging upside down, Draco turned his back to his older cousin.

Sirius chuckled, "Weight anchor!" It took some time, but that ship came to a halt, the starboard side directly in front of the captured pirate. "Now is that anyway to treat your rescuing crew?"

Draco snorted, "I don't need your help, my own crew should be here any moment."

Sirius chuckled again, leaning against the rail. "Not likely, you see your lady friends are occupying Mr. Zabini and have told him that you won't be needing him or your crews help. He's rather drunk and I don't figure he'll be getting away any time soon." Sirius placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder, giving him a giddy push. As he watched the boy spin unhappily, Sirius grinned enjoying the others discomfort. "The way I see it, you need my help."

Attempting to stop the infernal spinning, Draco only succeeded in making him spin faster. He'd been there all night, he mind was foggy, he needed sleep, and he knew a few more hours and he'd be dead. And if what Black said was true, if he didn't accept Black's offer he'd be hear for a lot longer. "Fine, whatever you want. Just cut me down!"

Triumphant, Sirius pulled a knife from his boot, and dropped the young man to the deck with a thump. Hermione watched the exchange with interest. The longer she stayed on this trip the more pirates she came in contact with she was not comfortable with that.

Draco Malfoy was a tall, slim boy, who look remarkably just like his father. He had the same pointed face, platinum hair and stormy gray eyes, but something about Draco was different. He held a hint of his mother. His lips were thin and pink, and the shape of his eyes clearly portrayed his relation to Sirius. He was dressed in black pants, which were tucked into his brown boots. He wore a quarter length sleeved white shirt, with a green vest. He didn't look happy about being in their company, but he looked even less happy about hanging upside down.

Righting himself and his clothing, Draco found his height. "So what do you want, dear cousin?" He said, sarcasm dripping form every word.

"Pull the anchor, set sail!" Sirius barked. The crew scrambled to comply with his orders. "I need you to tell me where you godfather is hiding."

"What do you want with my godfather?" Draco followed Sirius to the bow of the ship. "Last time I checked, the two of you hated each other guts."

Leading his ship toward the wind, he nodded in agreement, "We still hate each other, but he has some information I need."

"Like?" Draco eyed Hermione, wondering where she'd come from. He'd noticed her out the corner of his eyes standing with a map and compass in hand as if she were the navigator.

Sirius hadn't expected Draco to be so demanding. "I'm looking for your father."

Pale arms crossed his growing chest, "I see."

"Look Draco, you father kidnapped my navigator and my godson. I just want what's rightfully mine, that's it." Sirius gripped the wheel harder, hoping that he wouldn't have to beat the boy to get the information he needed. He wasn't beyond it he just didn't like getting all bloody.

The boy nodded, and seemed to be deep in thought. "If I tell you, what will you do for me?"

"I just let you free you dirty snake!" Sirius hissed. Draco smirked not looking ready to hand over his godfather's whereabouts. "How about this." Abandoning the wheel Sirius grabbed Draco by the collar, hauling him over the side of ship, dangling him over the dark waters. "You tell me where Severus is, and I don't drop you. I'll even do you one better, by bringing you back and taking you to your ship. We got a deal, Malfoy?"

Hermione had never seen Sirius so angry, he was always the one laughing and joking. Maybe she had underestimated him.

Draco's gray eyes traveled to the ocean, the winds had picked up so the boat was moving faster than before. The water didn't look like it would welcome him graciously. Even if it did who would save him, Blaise was miles away too drunk to care. He was going to throw the young man overboard when he got back to his ship. "Fine, I'll tell you, just let me back onboard."

"No." Sirius pushed the boy further over, "You tell me now, and I you let back on."

"Fine!" Draco yelled, "Spinner's End, he's at Spinner's End."

"Hermione?" Sirius looked back keeping a tight grip on the boy's shirt.

The girl in question jumped, nearly dropping the map. Flipping it open she found Spinner's End, a dark landmass on the eastern most point on the map. Placing her finger on their current location she estimated how long it would take to get there. "It'll take about three days."

"We'll make it in two." Sirius dragged Draco aboard giving his shoulder a clap. "See how easy it is when you just comply."

One thing Hermione learned from the experience: Don't underestimate Sirius Black, because he was mellow natured it was easy to forget he was a pirate.

#

Next Chapter: Spinner's End


End file.
